Estrelas
by Souhait
Summary: A ironia daquilo tudo é que eles brilhavam mais sozinhos *dedicada à pessoa que mais me incentivou nesse projeto, Alice Dreamer*


Em um certo capítulo de 'Heróis', o dedicado ao Regulus, eu escrevi na nota que iria escrever uma fic para ele e o Sirius baseado nas 1000 palavras que tinha escrito originalmente. A má notícia é que não é essa história que vocês vão ler agora, mas a boa notícia é que também pretendo postar a outra em algum dia desses ;3

Maaaaas, mesmo assim, teve uma pessoa que realmente me incentivou a escrever isso daqui; Alice Dreamer, a menina dos joelhos roxos e do irmão mais velho que também lhe enche o saco mas sabe ser legal. você merece, girl *-*

* * *

_1966_

_Primavera_

Regulus equilibrou-se no meio da escada, as mãos pequenas segurando a base do corrimão enquanto olhava para cima. Seu irmão mais velho estava lá em cima, no auge de seus cinco/seis anos, incitando-o a subir com um pouco mais de pressa e um pouco mais de silêncio.

Ele o fez por causa de Sirius.

"Papai...?"

"Shhh, Regulus" mas ele concordou com uma careta divertida antes de pegá-lo pela mão e, pé ante pé, chegarem no escritório do pai. A porta, entreaberta, deixava Orion aparecer láááááá no fundo, o corpo ainda meio jovem apoiado na cadeira enquanto fumava um charuto e olhava para fora da janela "Vamos pelo canto, ok?"

O menino fez que sim, e se colocou o mais silenciosamente possível – o que não era muito, visto seus três anos – no chão, começando a engatinhar entre as cadeiras e as prateleiras. Sirius foi logo atrás, mantendo também um olho na porta – nunca se sabia quando Walburga apareceria – enquanto protegia o irmão do perigo das quinas expostas.

É, ele era protetor. Desde criancinha. E, embora seu irmão costumasse atrapalhar um pouco seus planos, ele nunca conseguia culpá-lo direito porque era muito novinho para entender a arte de trapacear, e terminava por sempre estragar tudo com...

...barulhos ensurdecedores devido a quedas de ornamentos do século X antes do elixir dos centauros.

"Meninos?" droga, Orion ouvira. Também, quem não ouviria em um raio de dois quilômetros? "Ajoelhados, engatinhando e com cara de culpados ainda por cima?"

Sirius quase se envergonhou. Quer dizer, era melhor quando o pai brigava com eles, e não quando dizia tudo em esse tom meio brincalhão que mostrava que se divertia com as tentativas frustradas deles.

"O que iam aprontar dessa vez?" ele pegou Regulus no colo e o colocou sentado na mesa, depois se inclinando para fazer o mesmo com Sirius – que disse, com o máximo de arrogância e dignidade que sua idade conseguia, que ele conseguia fazer aquilo sozinho – só para que pudesse olhar melhor para os dois.

Suas crianças. Seus meninos. Seus_ herdeiros_.

"Papai" Regulus começou, levantando os olhos para ele "'Vainha' do papai"

Orion sorriu "Vocês queriam a minha varinha?"

"Eu queria fazer fogo como o senhor" Sirius respondeu, apontando para a lareira "E fazer luz, também, para continuar lendo mesmo quando mamãe manda dormir"

O pai não respondeu, mas o sorriso persistiu em seu rosto por alguns segundos. Até que, em tom de conspiração – e que as duas crianças, claro, acharam o máximo – voltou a se inclinar para ela, o rosto entre a cabecinha de ambos os filhos para que eles escutassem melhor.

"Então, vamos fazer o seguinte" começou, prendendo a risada quando os dois prestaram mais atenção. É, burlar as regras da mãe devia ser mesmo um crime para deixar o coração acelerado "Hoje à noite, quando a mamãe estiver dormindo, eu escapo aqui do quarto e continuo a leitura para vocês dois, ok?"

Ambos fizeram que sim e, com um último olhar de cumplicidade, desceram da mesa com a ajuda do pai. E Orion ficou ali, olhando para a porta mesmo por segundos depois que os filhos passaram correndo por ela, um sorriso persistente no rosto: imaginava-os em Hogwarts, aprontando todas para os professores; conseguia vê-los voando no campo de Quadribol, Sirius como batedor – sim, ele sabia a força que o filho tinha – e Regulus como apanhador; enxergava-os entre os corredores conversando sobre garotas, o mais velho dando dicas ao mais novo e rindo das confissões deste.

E, mesmo com tudo o que chegou a acontecer – e que ele nunca, nunca imaginaria – Orion nunca deixou de rever essas imagens em sua mente.

**- X - **

_1968_

_Inverno_

"Mas isso não é errado?"

Regulus arregalou os olhos com a audácia do irmão, que mantinha o olhar firme em direção à mãe como que para tentar entender aquela conversa. Ele sempre, em um futuro que ainda não conhecia, admiraria Sirius por ter passado cedo demais pela idade de questionar os pais; talvez fosse essa a grande diferença entre a metade do caminho dos dois.

"Claro que não"

"E por que não? São pessoas, mãe"

"São pessoas impuras"

"Elas não podem ser impuras porque não são... puro sangue" Sirius argumentou, fazendo uma careta. Desde pequeno, quando a mãe lhe falava aquilo, ele achava que estavam se auto-referindo a cavalos, mas agora via que a gravidade era muito maior que essa "Podem ser boas pessoas"

Walburga deu um sorrisinho de escárnio, e Regulus previu uma gritaria futura caso aquilo continuasse. Olhou para o irmão com toda a urgência que podia e lhe pediu silêncio, os olhos acinzentados como os dele brilhando em desespero.

Mas Sirius estava irredutível.

"Não vai continuar com essas idéias impuras, Sirius" a mãe disse, olhando o primogênito de cima "Vai ser a vergonha de seu pai"

Sirius não respondeu, mas não só porque – já que, claro, havia muito do apelo de Regulus ali – não tinha maturidade suficiente para encontrar uma boa resposta para aquilo. Mas, dez anos mais tarde, quando os dois irmãos se esbarrassem na escola e o mais novo repetisse as palavras de sua mãe – por ideologia, claro, mas também por ciúmes e inveja ao descobrir que Sirius saíra definitivamente de casa -, o mais velho responderia 'Melhor do que ser a vergonha de mim mesmo', e sairia da sala sem olhar para trás.

E Regulus ficaria sozinho, no escuro, tentando entender o porquê do sentimento de repulsa que ele começara a sentir dentro de seu próprio corpo.

**- X - **

_1971_

_Verão _

"Você promete que vai me escrever?"

"Todos os dias"

"Não, também não" Regulus argumentou, levantando o rosto. É, Sirius já era bem mais alto que ele "Toda semana"

O mais velho sorriu "Toda semana, então"

"E vai me contar como são os professores"

"Todos eles"

"E as salas?"

"Não posso prometer 'todas', dessa vez"

Regulus riu com o tom divertido do irmão "Não se esqueça dos feitiços"

"E das poções, e das plantas, e dos bichos, e da tal Floresta Proibida, e do Quadribol, e de tudo o mais" Sirius completou ""Vou escrever, Regulus. Pode deixar"

"Não se esqueça da sala Comunal, ok? Quero mesmo tirar a prova de que ela tem mesmo cobras vivas na parede ou se isso é só história da Bella"

Dessa vez, Sirius não respondeu, e o sorriso de diversão com a felicidade de seu irmão vacilou em seu rosto antes de desaparecer. Regulus não reparou; continuou listando todas as coisas das quais queria uma descrição detalhada, os pensamentos voando para dois anos a frente, quando poderia reencontrar o irmão e ficarem até altas horas no Salão Comunal, conversando sobre nada e sobre tudo.

Mas, claro, estava errado. Porque, quando recebeu a primeira carta de Sirius, lhe contando sobre como era a Grifinória e as pessoas que ele conhecera lá, Regulus sentiu que o estava perdendo pela primeira vez.

**- X – **

_1973_

_Verão_

Regulus sentou na cadeira que Mcgonagall lhe apontava, os olhos ligeiramente arrogantes para esconder o nervosismo de estar sentado ali. Olhou para Sirius; ele lhe sorria e lhe olhava interessado, com o cotovelo cutucando um garoto de óculos – que devia ser o tal James Potter, que sua mãe insistia em chamar de 'único que poderia salvá-lo' – e falando alguma coisa para ele.

Regulus sorriu em orgulho ao ver que o irmão estava bem. E, quando o Chapéu Seletor foi colocado em sua cabeça, desejou que, mais que não decepcionar a mãe, não decepcionasse o irmão.

Mas o chapéu gritou 'Sonserina'. E seus olhos ficaram receosos de encontrar os do irmão, e ele foi esquivo para a mesa verde e prateada, sorrindo sem graça ao receber os tapinhas nas costas de algumas pessoas da sua família e de amigos e aliados dessa. Era a segunda separação; por mais que se encontrassem nos corredores e conversassem nos horários livres, Sirius voltava para a Grifinória e ele para a Sonserina, e o mais velho confessava as coisas para outras pessoas, e o mais novo começava a achar que a rebeldia não era mais tão boa assim, e ambos passaram a condenar as amizades do outro em brigas intermináveis e um caminho que não tinha volta.

**- X - **

_1977_

_Inverno_

"Ele está perdido"

Regulus parou de descer as escadas da Torre, tirando o aperto da varinha ao ouvir a voz de Sirius. Voltou alguns passos e escondeu-se atrás da pilastra, relanceando os olhos para a pequena sala contígua à de Astronomia.

Nela, estavam Sirius e James.

"Eu tentei. Eu juro que eu tentei. Mas talvez tenha sido Bella, Malfoy, ou então um desses... amigos" Sirius continuou, o tom irônico e desgostoso ao dizer a última palavra "Ele podia ser melhor, Prongs. Podia ser maior, podia estar do nosso lado e..."

"A culpa não é sua, Pads"

"Eu poderia..."

"Não" James levantou a mão e apertou o ombro de Sirius "Você disse certo, tentou. Lembra de todas as coisas que você me contava depois que o encontrava nos corredores?"

Sirius, devagar, fez que sim. Regulus pediu, silenciosamente, para que os dois conversassem sobre aquela última parte, mas caiu o silêncio; poucos anos depois, Regulus ainda teria noites insones em que pensaria o que Sirius conversava com James.

"Você fez tudo o que podia" outro aperto "Exatamente como um irmão mais velho, e ele negou exatamente como um irmão mais novo"

Sirius riu. Regulus buscou na lembrança a última vez que ele havia rido assim com ele, mas falhou.

"Só você, Prongs" ele disse, soltando um meio sorriso ao se aproximar do amigo e, assim, abraçá-lo. Ele não era dado a esse tipo de demonstração de amizade e tudo o mais, mas sentia que só James poderia confortá-lo naquela hora.

E era verdade.

Regulus, então, endireitou-se e fez menção de sair dali, lançando um último olhar aos dois amigos. Correu a mente pelos seus – todos, sem a menor das exceções, adeptos da Magia Negra – e pensou em quem poderia abraçá-lo daquele jeito e confortá-lo por perder um irmão.

Mas Bella riria sua risada arrogante e diria que Sirius era um traidor, e que ele estaria melhor sem ele. Narcisa lhe diria para seguir adiante, já que Sirius fizera o mesmo, e voltaria a pintar as unhas. Dolohov nem lhe escutaria, e Rodolphus olharia para Rabastan e diria que ele que tinha o melhor irmão. Hook, talvez, dissesse um 'sinto muito', mas daria as costas no instante seguinte. Severus lhe diria que ele não perdera nada senão um pouco de petulância, e Avery só daria de ombros.

Sentiu falta de uma amizade de verdade. E decidiu ficar mais um pouco para que, mais tarde, pudesse imaginar que um de seus amigos lhe consolaria daquela forma.

"Eu sinto falta dele"

"E você vai sentir. Sempre" James se separou dele, piscando um olho para o amigo "Mas pense em mim como um prêmio de consolação. Mais gostoso, inclusive, e melhor no Quadribol e..."

"Você não presta, Prongs" Sirius lhe deu um soquinho no ombro, displicente. Ainda melhor do que aqueles que ele costumava dar em Regulus "Mesmo. Não sei como pude ser seu amigo"

James só sorriu, e naquele sorriso Sirius e Regulus pensaram a mesma coisa; fora James quem ajudara Sirius nisso tudo. Sem ele, Sirius seria um pouco menos.

"Nem como pode ser mais do que um prêmio de consolação" continuou "É mais que um irmão, na realidade"

Regulus foi, então, embora. Chorou naquela noite; não se sentia seguro como Sirius. Não se sentia forte como ele. E mais do que isso; sentia vergonha de si mesmo.

**- X - **

_1979_

_Inverno_

"Você estava certo" Regulus murmurou para a tapeçaria, os olhos fixos no nome queimado de Sirius "Afinal de contas, você sempre esteve certo"

Regulus mudou o peso de pé, e Monstro se remexeu desconfortável atrás de si. O humano sabia o que o elfo pensava daquilo – ridículo, dispensável, já que ele guardava toda a herança Black e seu irmão mais velho era só um renegado – mas não deu a mínima; continuou olhando fixo, lembrando-se do dia em que Walburga pegara um fósforo e queimara o nome do primogênito, perguntando aos gritos se Sirius respeitava os trouxas como se ele estivesse ali.

"Queria te procurar, mas isso poderia arruinar tudo para nós dois" ele disse, apertando nos dedos o bilhete que acabara de escrever. Suas mãos, ainda sujas da tinta do pergaminho, penderam ao lado do corpo "Não sei se vou sobreviver, então..."

Calou-se, e virou-se de súbito. Monstro seguiu-o de perto, os passos barulhentos tentando ser mais suaves para que não acordassem o restante da casa, os olhos grandes olhando diretamente para as costas de seu senhor.

Se Regulus tivesse pedido a ele para que contasse algo disso ao irmão, ele contaria. Se Regulus tivesse dito a Monstro que queria que Sirius soubesse do que fizera, assim que tivesse a oportunidade o elfo faria. Mas Regulus murmurou apenas uma vez o nome de quem um dia fora seu herói, e Monstro nunca disse nada para ninguém.

O elfo nunca saberia o quanto essas palavras fizeram falta a Sirius.

_**- X –**_

_1981_

_Outono_

Sirius não tinha muito o que fazer em Azkaban. Na maioria do tempo, simplesmente se recostava na parede de pedra e evitava qualquer pensamento sobre James – o único que se permitia era sobre sua morte, a única lembrança não-feliz que tinha com o melhor amigo – e sobre Lily e sobre Remus, mantendo-se fixo na idéia de que era inocente e de que, um dia, sairia dali.

Mas, um dia, pensou em Regulus. Foi um pensamento aleatório, naquele momento de antes de dormir, mas as lembranças – tristes o suficiente para que fossem ignoradas pelos dementadores – vieram com força, e de repente Sirius se lembrava de todos os momentos em que brigara com ele e desejara que o mais novo tivesse os mesmos pensamentos que ele.

Era estranho pensar nisso agora, quando Regulus muito possivelmente estava morto e ele reduzido por um crime que não cometeu. Mas era como se ele pudesse vê-lo de novo, como se ele sentisse os rabiscos que o irmão fazia no braço se transformando na Marca Negra, e como se pudesse prever que os caminhos diferentes que eles tomaram os levassem ao mesmo fim.

E era até melhor para Regulus.

"Engraçado eu ter inveja de você" murmurou, e achou que estivesse enlouquecendo. Mais ou menos como Bellatrix, embora ele sempre tivesse achado a prima meio louca "Costumava te dizer que não tinha amigos de verdade, mas olha onde estou"

Eram sussurros.

"Não falo nem tanto pelo... pelo Pettigrew. É mais pelo James" e continuou sussurrando "Com Lestranges e Dolohovs como amigos aos montes, você nunca saberia o que eu estou sentindo"

Dois segundos de pausa.

"É desespero, Regulus. E nem nele eu posso pensar direito" outros três "É dor. É saudade, e não tem nem um dia que..."

Mas se calou, e pela primeira vez se permitiu chorar sem o sentimento de raiva e cólera que sentia toda vez que pensava em Peter.

"Você seria a única pessoa que acreditaria em mim. É uma razão egoísta, mas eu gostaria que estivesse aqui" mordeu o lábio inferior, e se revirou no chão de pedra "Ser o irmão que eu encontrei em James"

Era a despedida dele para Regulus. Nem por um momento, se arrependeu de ter perdido o irmão, mas por quatorze anos manteve a busca inconsciente de que alguma coisa pudesse tê-lo feito mudar de idéia.

Morreu antes.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
